


You dont have to lead because he said so

by beautifulgalaxy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Other, hella angst, if i get enough feedback i might contunue, not sure tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulgalaxy/pseuds/beautifulgalaxy
Summary: Keith has been shoving all of his emotional problems onto you after Shiro's dissapearence. You care about him, so you bite back your own and do your best to help him. Everyone has their breaking point, and you are bound to hit yours eventually.





	You dont have to lead because he said so

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me Tumbly
> 
> https://unfortunatelytheartblog.tumblr.com/

When you found Keith, he was in the training room. You honestly should have checked here first, but here he is. Normally when he is here he is focused and precise, now he is shaking and making mistakes that you know are causing him to beat himself up more inside. 

“Keith, please, you are going to hurt yourself” you say quietly, your voice is weak and shaky from your own grief. He pauses after his latest swing and looks over at you. 

“No! I can't, I have to get stronger, I need to be able to protect them!” His voice is filled with obvious signs of exhaustion. “You wouldn't understand because you weren't there!” He pauses obviously trying hard to keep his composure, “when he did not respond…. You were not put in charge! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE THAT EVERYONE THINKS IS A HOT HEAD WITH A AUTHORITY PROBLEM!”

“You don’t think i miss him too? Keith you are not the only one who was close to him. You have no write to yell at me like this” voice shaking, you continue “if you have such an authority problem then why not let Allura take over? Or me? You are under no obligation to be in change.” Your palms are not a bit sweaty, you can’t see due to the tears blurring your vision, and you are now physically shaking. 

Keith looks pissed, “Shiro wanted ME to leave!” 

Before he can respond you shoot back “WELL HE ISNT HERE NOW IS HE?!” thats it, thats your breaking point. Everything you have been feeling, everything you have been shoving down to help Keith, all of your emotions that you have ignored to try and make life easier for him, come out. Before he can respond, you leave. You can’t face him anymore, you are not even sure you love him in this moment. The only thing you do know, is that you need time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me Tumbly
> 
> https://unfortunatelytheartblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
